The invention relates to a tape-feeder at a presser foot arranged in a sewing machine.
When stitching pre-positioned tapes, which are different widths and which can be pliable or elastic, on to a workpiece, it is necessary to align or rather guide the tapes laterally towards the sewing machine needle, in order to ensure that, in each case, the tape to be stitched on is positioned exactly on the workpiece.
This is possible with a device according to German Patent No. 474322, by means of a fork which can be locked in position and which is longitudinally movable transversely to the tape feed direction, the fork being supported by a wall fitted to the presser foot. However, where the widths of the tapes to be stitched on to the workpiece are different, it is necessary, in each case, to newly position a fork corresponding to the width of the tape. This leads to an undesired interruption of the actual work flow.
An object of the invention is therefore to further develop a tape feeder in such a way that the tape feeder can be quickly and simply adjusted to suit tapes of different widths.